1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to vehicle ventilation, specifically to divert air flowing over vehicle, primarily small trucks, into rear window of vehicles equipped with rear operable windows.
2. Discussion of Art
Heretofore, fresh air was provided by factory installed vents, in or below dash, supplied by ducts from front of vehicle or by opening side windows. Opening rear window only provided easy exit for air. Due to length, size, and routing of ducts, air flow from vents is often insufficient and must be supplemented by using an electric fan. Also incoming air often comes from near road surface. Lowering side windows increases air flow but creates much noise while air flows behind passengers.
Some deflectors have been designed to attach to the top rear of vehicles, primarily station wagons, which were to deflect air across rear window and down behind vehicle and to act as spoilers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,663 to Gino J. Lucchesi, June 23, 1959, Ser. No. 822,316. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,863 to Hane Dotz Boblingen, Oct. 27, 1977, Ser. No. 846,256. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,788 to Yutaka Ohmura, Ryouji Shimura, Feb. 27, 1985.
Whereas my invention moves air from above vehicle, at a velocity related to vehicle speed, against inside of windshield to be diffused more evenly around interior of vehicle with little noise.
Therefore in the competitive auto aftermarket industry the rear operative windows have been used primarily for air flow exit. Whereas my invention not only uses this opening for air flow exit but also as a source for incoming fresh air.